Craven Edge
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Craven Edge | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = false | Name = Craven EdgeMatthew Mercer released Craven Edge's full description . | AKA = "Cravin' Bacon" (by Grog) | CreatureType = Sentient Item | Race = | Class = Legendary Greatsword | Alignment = Chaotic Evil (requires attunement by non-good creature) | Age = Unknown | Languages = Common; Abyssal; every language of its attuned wielder; telepathy with current and all former wielders | Status = Hungry | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Dread Emperor's realm | Family = | Connections = Sylas Briarwood (former wielder) Grog Strongjaw (former wielder) Pike Trickfoot (broke connection to Grog) Keyleth (banished to Dread Emperor's realm) | StatsRef = | Level = +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls | HP = | AC = | DC = 12/16 | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = 16 | Wis = 12 | Cha = 18 | Fanart = }} is a sentient, thick, onyx, two-handed greatsword once wielded by Sylas Briarwood and then by Grog Strongjaw before being thrown into the pocket dimension of the Dread Emperor. Imbued with dark arcane power, Craven Edge drains strength from the foes it strikes, absorbing their blood into its blade. It may even consume the soul of its wielder, as it did with Grog. As an NPC, Craven Edge is portrayed by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Craven Edge is a large, onyx, two-handed greatsword. Personality Craven Edge constantly seeks the thrill of battle and the taste of blood on its blade. History Background with the Craven Edge|artist=Viktor Engholm|source=https://twitter.com/Viktormon/status/896473145678282752}} ]]While severing Craven Edge's connection to Grog's soul, Pike Trickfoot saw a vision of a nameless man striving for power and wealth, then striking a deal with a dark entity. ] The man didn't fully understand the deal he had made, and Pike glimpsed the dark entity punishing him for an unknown action he had made. The dark entity bound the man's soul to the blade now known as Craven Edge, cursing his soul in the process, condemning him to eternal gluttony and an insatiable desire for strength and blood. After Pike severed Craven Edge's connection to Grog with a Greater Restoration spell, Keyleth banished the evil sword to the Dread Emperor's realm using Plane Shift. Due to the conflicting statements about the Dread Emperor's realm, it is unclear if Craven Edge is now in the Astral Plane , in a pocket dimension , or somewhere else altogether. Features wielding Craven Edge|artist=J.T. Arndt|source=https://twitter.com/CaptainKatoArt/status/719950087661686784|more=Also see J.T. Arndt's website.}}]] * Dark Aura: Grants the wielder advantage on Charisma (Intimidation) checks when unsheathed. * Devour the Weak: Whenever Craven Edge damages a living creature, that creature must roll a Constitution saving throw (DC 12). On a failed save, Craven Edge drains one point from the creature's Strength score and transfers it to the wielder (increasing to a maximum of 25 Strength) until the next short rest or long rest. Creatures brought to 0 Strength by this feature are slain. * Gluttonous Evolution: If Craven Edge devours enough strength from Devour the Weak to bring the wielder to 25 Strength, then the blade shifts form into a larger, jagged blade that seeps shadow. Until the wielder's next short rest or long rest, all attacks with this sword deal an additional 2d6 necrotic damage. After the short rest, the attuned creature must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 16) or have the now-hungry weapon, energy spent, devour the wielder's soul, causing instant death. Secret Features * Sentience: Craven Edge is a sentient, chaotic evil weapon with an intelligence of 16, a wisdom of 12, and a charisma of 18. It has hearing and darkvision out to a range of 60 ft. This weapon can understand abyssal & common, and can communicate with anyone who's wielded it telepathically. While you are attuned to it, Craven Edge also understands every language you know. * Personality: Craven Edge is cold, vicious, and seeks violence at any opportunity. It wishes to be used by merciless creatures who will feed it when ordered to. https://www.dropbox.com/s/hcnhno9e97i7et6/Craven%20Edge.jpg?dl=0 Quotations * "You... are you my new wielder? ''... Leave me until one worthy lifts this blade. I am useless left here; I seek the thrill of battle—I am hungry." * ''"Do you enjoy drinking the strength of your foes, watching them beaten before you, and have that very power become your own?" * "Do you wish the shadows to encase your form and grant you resilience in anger, forcing those to kneel before you in fear?" * "No... Keep the tears flowing." Trivia * Craven Edge is an anagram for "Vecna Greed". References Art: Category:Items Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Magic Items